


TickleTober Day 16 -- Tickly Kiss

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kisses, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Neck Kissing, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton's having one of his "bad for no reason" days. Luckily, Virgil always seems to know what to do.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 16 -- Tickly Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am EXHAUSTED and HUNGRY, take my writing lol

Patton shuffled into the common room and flopped face-first into the couch.

He felt _ bad _. There wasn’t much reason for it, it was just one of those days. He kind of just wanted to hole up in his room for the whole day, but he had appearances to keep up so that the others wouldn’t worry. Good thing no one else was usually up this early--

“Pat?”

Oh no.

Patton plastered on a wide smile and sat up. Virgil stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Patton with the exact concern he had wanted to avoid.

“Hey, darling! You’re up early! I was just about to start breakfast!”

Virgil stared at him for a few moments. “Patton, are you okay?”

Patton furrowed his brow, smile still in place. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Virgil just stared at him some more before he finally moved to sit on the couch next to Patton. “You know you don’t have to be okay all the time, right? I know you like to take care of us, but we can take care of you sometimes, too.”

Patton was tired. He gave in. His false smile fell and his shoulders drooped with a sigh. Virgil’s hand came up to rub at his shoulder and Patton tried to give him a smile. It was weak.

“Anything I can do, Pat?”

Patton shrugged.

“Tell you what, the others can figure out breakfast without you for one day. You and me are gonna lay here and cuddle and watch Netflix.”

They maneuvered themselves so that Virgil was laying against the armrest and Patton was laying between his legs, held securely in his arms. Virgil pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them.

They pulled up Hulu instead of Netflix and turned on Gravity Falls. Neither paid it much attention, it was more for just background noise as they relaxed into each other’s company

After a few episodes and Logan and Roman coming and going, Patton turned in Virgil’s arms to be able to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he whispered and settled back down in Virgil’s arms.

Virgil tightened his hug in response and leaned over to pepper Patton’s cheek with kisses. Patton gave his first real smile of the day. Virgil moved to pecking light kisses on his neck and ears and Patton squealed, bursting into giggles.

“Virge, that tickles!” He called out through his giggling.

Virgil chuckled in his ear, making Patton attempt to scrunch his neck to protect it from the puffs of air. “Hey, at least you’re smiling. Do you want me to stop?”

Patton shook his head. It tickled, sure, but he had never been one to mind tickling. Plus, it felt good to be given affection and to laugh and smile. He felt Virgil grin against his neck, pushing his scrunching shoulders down and holding him tight.

Then he was pressing ticklish kisses over all of the exposed skin on Patton’s neck and ears that he could reach. A few times, Virgil snuck in some nibbles or a small raspberry that made him laugh fully, but for the most part Virgil stuck to kisses. After a while, Patton patted Virgil’s hands to signal that he was done.

Virgil pulled back with one last kiss to his cheek. “Feel any better?”

Patton turned and gave him a genuine smile. “You know, I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
